


all my love to you

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Praise Kink, Lingerie, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Surprises, Valentine's Day, an aggressive amount of sappy bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: “What...” Sangyeon’s brain short circuits, the delicate lines of red and white lace crossing over Kevin’s skin drawing his eyes. He can’t stop looking and he even has to physically force his arm back down, a desperate hand reaching out. He wants to touch, to explore, to enjoy- but first, he wants to drown in their love.Eric is by Kevin’s side, a soft little black satin set draped perfectly over his skin. Sangyeon swallows, the sound audible in the thickness of the air around them.__AKA the day-late valentine's day monstrosity I birthed the idea of randomly. Yeehaw, folks.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	all my love to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, bet you thought you'd seen the last of my threesome fics, hmm? Wrong! I've unleashed a monster in my brain, and I'm here to share my brain rot with you all. 
> 
> All I have to say is that I want what moonsangric have. 
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi) or [here!](https://twitter.com/cobidilf)

Sangyeon huffs, leaning against the side walls of the elevator as it trudges along up to his floor. He’s loosening his tie the rest of the way, tugging it nearly off in his half-assed haze. It’s been a long day, the firm drowning in case files and leaving him swamped with too many papers and not enough hands. 

All he wants to do is draw himself a little bath in his tub and sip forlornly at the meager amount of wine left in the fridge. And text his boyfriends. He misses them and he feels horrible for the distance he’s put between them all recently. 

The elevator lurches to a stop, Sangyeon lazily making his way down the hall towards his humble little apartment on the city’s edge. His only requirement while searching for his future home was location and a working elevator- and he’s got both, at a pretty decent price range. He catches sight of the quaint little decorations lingering on the walls and on some of the other tenants doors- Valentine’s Day. 

It only serves to make him feel even more guilty for neglecting his lovers, remembering the chocolate covered strawberries tucked away in the fridge. He can only faintly hear the sounds of couples laughing through the doors as he closes in on his own little home, punching in the keycode with half-exhausted motions. 

The door shuts behind him with a sad little click as he shucks his shoes and coat, leaving his briefcase on the coffee table as he flips on lights. He’s barely aware of what’s going on around him, so he doesn’t notice at first the way little things are out of place. 

The first thing he does notice, however, is the brand new bottle of wine and box of sweets on the kitchen counter. He stares at the offending items for a moment, trying to figure out when they could have appeared- he knows he’s been a walking zombie recently, but it couldn’t have gotten _that_ bad right? 

A quiet noise from down the hall catches his attention, and now he’s confused. Maybe he left his laptop on when he went to work this morning? With tired legs, he shuffles down the hallway towards his bedroom, fighting down a yawn. 

The door opens wide and once the room is bathed in the harsh fluorescent lights from the hallway, he gasps at the sight before him. There’s rose petals on his bedspread, red-tinted fairy lights strung above the headboard, and most importantly, his two loves- his best friends, his partners- are laying out on the bed. 

“What...” Sangyeon’s brain short circuits, the delicate lines of red and white lace crossing over Kevin’s skin drawing his eyes. He can’t stop looking and he even has to physically force his arm back down, a desperate hand reaching out. He wants to touch, to explore, to enjoy- but first, he wants to drown in their love. 

Eric is by Kevin’s side, a soft little black satin set draped perfectly over his skin. Sangyeon swallows, the sound audible in the thickness of the air around them. 

“We wanted to surprise you,” Kevin grins, and he looks positively dangerous. The definition of sin is lounging across his sheets, love and lust combined dripping from his every movement. “And we know you’ve had a busy few weeks.”

Eric is the first to break, lurching off of the bed and into Sangyeon’s arms. He can’t help the way his hands close in on Eric’s waist, fingers gently smoothing over the softness of the material hanging on his narrow hips. This close, Eric looks stunning- although he always does, but now, Sangyeon can see the soft but detailed work on his eye makeup, the light flush across his cheeks. 

“Hi, hyung,” Eric whispers, pushing his hands into the hair at the back of Sangyeon’s head. He can’t help but smile, leaning his forehead against the younger’s with a soft sigh. 

“My love,” Sangyeon breathes, hands coming up to let his thumbs stroke over the skin of his cheekbones. “I’ve missed you, both of you.” 

The moment feels so surreal, to have his two partners in his apartment, in his space after so long. It’s only been a couple of weeks, but he feels lost without them- the process of three long years building a solid relationship. He loves them.

Eric’s eyelashes flutter at his words and at this point, it can’t be helped with the way he leans in, capturing Eric’s lips in a soft kiss. He loves kissing Eric- it’s different to Kevin’s teasing and biting kisses, a hidden softness and sweetness underneath it all. And with Eric’s hands in his hair, and Eric’s skin under his touch, he loses himself. 

Eric whines against his mouth as he pulls back, a smile quirking his lips up. “Don’t hog him,” Kevin pouts, sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

He laughs, pressing Eric down onto the mattress next to Kevin, letting his hands move from tracing over tanned, muscled thighs onto paler and slender legs. Kevin looks up at him from under his eyelashes, the picture of sitting pretty and demure, and Sangyeon falls for it. How can he not, with the way the strappy fabric lining his slim torso? 

Kissing Kevin is an entirely different experience- where Eric is soft and sweet and lets Sangyeon take the lead, Kevin is bruising and biting and intense. His hands dig in at the dip of Kevin’s tiny waist, his tongue licking into Kevin’s mouth without regret- he loves them. He loves his boys, and he can’t stop smiling into their shared kisses, enough to where Kevin pulls away first with darkened eyes. 

“We want to take care of you,” Eric speaks up first, Sangyeon half distracted by the way Kevin deliberately trails a finger down the line of the buttons on his shirt. He sighs out happily as Eric’s hands join in, carefully pulling apart each button. “Will you let us?” It’s Kevin that finishes, looking up at Sangyeon with a smirk. 

He laughs breathlessly, almost disbelieving in a way he knows he shouldn’t be. “Of course,” he finds himself answering anyways. He would let his boys do anything and everything- he’s happy with it all. 

It’s not long before Kevin and Eric have him spread out on the mattress, hands roaming reverently over planes of muscled chest. Eric’s pressing sweet little kisses over the lines of his abs, over the jut of his hip bone, and he’s trying desperately not to squirm from the intensity the two of them are forcing onto him. He’s not used to being the center of attention like this, and it’s obvious based on the pretty flush taking over his body. 

“So pretty,” Kevin whispers, fingers trailing along the flush of his skin. He watches as Kevin moves down, joining Eric where he’s mouthing demurely at the line of his waistband. It hits him, as the two close in on each other, that he hasn’t seen _them_ kiss yet- and he knows that it’s coming, and soon. 

And he’s right, because once Kevin and Eric meet over the straining line of his cock, Kevin winks at him and captures Eric in a deep, toe curling kiss. Sangyeon breathes out a sigh, cupping Eric’s cheek as Kevin kisses him senseless, soft whimpers being pulled out with each little nip of teeth. 

“God, you two...” Sangyeon doesn’t know how to finish his thought, but it doesn’t matter. They are playing it up, but even still, he can see the love between them- hidden in the little smiles Kevin tries to desperately to hide at Eric’s soft noises. He can see it in the way Eric’s fingers on one hand are gripping onto Kevin’s thigh, with the other clenching in the material of his pants. 

Eventually Kevin let’s the kiss fall, leaning in to whisper into Eric’s ear. He can’t hear what they are saying, but he doesn’t mind as he busies himself running his thick fingers through the sweat-slicked hair at the back of Eric’s head. 

Half-lidded eyes watch as Kevin climbs up the bed, stopping next to his face with a cheeky smile. “Eric wants to do something for you, will you let him?” Sangyeon doesn’t even have to think- he’s nodding immediately, leaning around Kevin’s frame to meet the youngest’s eyes. Eric looks excited and determined, a somewhat dangerous combination in any situation, but Sangyeon doesn’t care- he means it when he would let his boys do whatever they wanted. He’s so whipped. 

Kevin laughs, leaning down and tugging Sangyeon’s face toward his with hands cupping his cheeks. “I think you’ll enjoy the surprises we have for you, Yeonie,” Kevin murmurs, brushing their noses together. His eyes flutter as Eric’s hands busy themselves with tugging down his pants, and Kevin takes his opportunity to take his lips in a heated kiss. 

He loses himself in Kevin’s lips on his, hips twitching as Eric’s fingers stroke teasingly over the now-bared skin. He loves the way Kevin feels against him, his slim build and soft skin, broken up only by the tougher patches of lace and dainty fabric- he’s simply out of this world. 

Eric finally frees his legs, briefs coming down with the pants as well, and before Sangyeon can process it, he’s spreading his legs wider to fit between them. Kevin giggles into his mouth at the surprised huff Sangyeon makes, relaxing immediately after as Kevin’s tongue meets his. He does twitch a little as Eric’s mouth meets the skin of his bare thigh, sucking bruises into the unblemished skin. 

Hands push his legs out a bit more, holding them in place as Eric kisses along the line of his leg, teeth nipping just at the crease of his hip and thigh. He whines into the kiss Kevin is holding him in, Eric’s mouth bypassing his hard cock and going straight to mouth at his balls. Kevin’s hands tighten in their hold, fingertips pressing harshly into his cheeks as he holds him still. 

Sangyeon shudders, a low moan spilling out into the kiss as Eric dips even lower, blowing gently on the clenched tight entrance between his legs. Kevin pulls away with a heavy glint in his eyes, smirking down at him. “Is this okay? Will you let Eric taste you?” Kevin coos, loving the way Sangyeon’s eyes are blown wide and hazy. 

“Please,” is all he can manage, chest heaving with deep breaths as Kevin hums. 

“Good boy.” The words shake him a little bit, a soft whine spilling out unbidden as Eric licks over his hole. The feeling is new but not unpleasant, something he hadn’t been able to feel against himself- and he’s quickly becoming addicted, as Eric dives in with a wild fervor. 

Kevin’s fingers move down, leaving their hold on Sangyeon’s face and instead teasing lightly at the exposed line of his neck. He’s gasping as Eric pushes his tongue in, the wet sounds loud in the room as he opens around the intrusion. “We just wanted to make you feel good for once,” Kevin hums, tapping his fingers against Sangyeon’s throat. He’s practically shaking, the stimulation from between his legs and the ever looming threat of Kevin’s hand around his neck almost too much. 

Eric’s hands dig in on his thighs, spreading him wider and licking deeper inside of him. It feels so fucking good, and he’s so loud, just like his boys are when he gets his mouth on them- and it all makes sense. 

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” Kevin asks sweetly, dragging his fingers away to instead tease at one of his nipples. “You always make us feel so good like this, but Eric is especially talented, hmm?”

Sangyeon gasps, turning wild eyes onto Kevin. “Feels so good,” he manages, Eric slowly tucking in a finger next to the onslaught of his tongue. “So good, _fuck_.”

“What do you want, baby? Do you want more? Tonight is all about you,” Kevin whispers, leaning down and pressing a feather light kiss over his parted lips. He knows that kissing would be nearly impossible like this, with the way Sangyeon is panting out and moaning as Eric’s fingers push inside of him. 

He can’t think, can’t make his mouth work through the stimulation, and when he tries all that comes out is a weak sob. He cries out when Eric pulls away, fingers slowing as he tries to let Sangyeon catch his breath. 

“Oh baby,” Kevin coos, thumbing away a bit of wetness shining in his eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. Right, Eric?” 

Eric nods happily, blinding smile on his face. It’s the same smile Sangyeon loves to see on him, no matter the situation. He loves seeing Eric so truly and purely happy, the weight of the world barely holding him back. 

Sangyeon leans his head into the gentle hand on his cheek, something not so common with Kevin. “Love you both,” he mumbles, ignoring the way his thighs are shaking from Eric’s fingers still resting inside of him. He thinks he wants more- he wants whatever his boys want to give him, and he says as much out loud. 

Kevin takes him in a sweet kiss as Eric starts working him open again, a silent pact between them leaving Sangyeon on edge and waiting. “Yeonie, can we use the ring tonight?” Kevin murmurs against his lips, grinning at the way Sangyeon shivers at the implication. 

He’s nodding before he can stop himself, Eric’s wet kisses moving along the back of his thigh. When Kevin’s comforting weight leaves the bed, his hands immediately find their way into Eric’s hair, pulling at the strands each time his fingers brush against his prostate. He watches now as Eric smiles up at him, looking sinfully sweet between his legs before diving back down and licking around the stretched skin of his hole. 

“Fuck, Eric, feels so good,” he breathes, turning his head as Kevin brings their entire little bin of toys back with him. He can’t help but feel excited, rocking his hips against Eric’s touch. He knows tonight is going to be perfect. 

Kevin holds up the cock ring with an air of triumph, watching the way Sangyeon’s eyes zero in on it. “Still want it?” He questions, an underlying concern deep in his voice, and really, he loves this man. 

“I want it,” he assures, gasping as Eric pushes deliberately against his prostate. He doesn’t know where to focus, whether he should fall undone under Eric’s determined fingers and tongue, or whether he should shake and whine as Kevin secures the cock ring around him with nimble fingers. 

A third finger teases at the edge of his hole, Eric kissing up over his hip and licking a long stripe up the line of his cock. He moans lowly at the feeling, Eric’s lips and tongue working wonders over him until he’s shaking from the stimulation. 

Kevin curls his fingers through Sangyeon’s messy hair, scratching at his scalp. He turns his head, looking up at his pretty boyfriend with lips parted around and endless stream of soft moans. He can’t even help himself from the way he leans his head against Kevin’s thighs, kissing and licking at any spots he can reach in a desperate bid to get to his lace-covered cock. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Kevin whimpers, watching with heavy eyes as Sangyeon mouths over the lace, whining low in his throat. “You want it, Yeonie? Want something in your mouth?” 

He nods, jerky and desperate as Eric swallows him whole. He wants Kevin in his mouth so bad, wants the weight of him on his tongue and his taste filling his mouth. “Please,” he begs, biting back a gasp as Kevin’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

Kevin shuffles closer, giving Sangyeon enough room to kiss over the tip of his cock where it’s just barely peeking over the top of his panties. It’s a sight he loves to see, delicate lace and soft fabrics encasing his pretty length, pretty just like the rest of him. 

He frees one hand from his death grip on Eric’s hair, tugging the edge of the lingerie down and sucking Kevin into his mouth in one smooth go. They both moan at the feeling, Kevin’s hips jerking forward at the tight, wet heat around him. “God, Sangyeon... so pretty like this.”

He flushes, sucking messily at Kevin’s cock until the younger is tugging him back and forth on his length with the hand in his hair. Eric is lazily pushing his fingers in, watching them both with wide eyes as Sangyeon drools dumbly on Kevin’s cock. 

“Poor Eric,” Kevin coos, watching the way Eric’s hips rock down against the mattress. Sangyeon whines around the weight in his mouth, hips rolling back as Eric’s fingers slow. “How much do you want, baby?” Kevin asks, directing the question towards Sangyeon. 

He pulls off of Kevin’s cock with a gasp, eyes blinking away the haze of pleasure clouding him. “Do you want a toy? Eric? Do you want something different?” Kevin questions easily, encouraging him to gather his thoughts. 

He thinks about it- what _does_ he want? He wants his boyfriends to feel good, to enjoy everything as much as he is. He’s surprised to find that he’s enjoying this... role swap, for lack of better phrasing, as much as he is. He just _wants_. 

“Eric,” he manages, tugging the youngest up towards him. Eric comes willingly, eyes softening as he takes Sangyeon in a sweet kiss. 

“What do you need, hyung?” Eric whispers, hovering above him. Sangyeon sighs softly, letting his hands roam unhindered over Eric’s form. The satin bunches up as his hands come up over his ribs, and he thinks maybe Eric is one of two of the best sights in the world. 

“I want whatever you want to give me,” he replies quietly, uncaring about the fondness dripping from his tone. 

Eric grins, nosing at his cheek. “I want to make you feel good.” Sangyeon tugs him closer, the line of Eric’s cock pressing against his hip. “You’ll let me?” 

He nods, turning his head as Eric leaves airy kisses along his jaw and neck. His eyes fall on Kevin, laying next to them and working two fingers into himself. He looks so pretty like that and Sangyeon can’t stop the gasp he lets out at the sight. 

“Like what you see?” Kevin breathes, smirking at the sight of Sangyeon’s eyes blown wide. 

He nods, groaning lowly at the way Eric rolls his hips down against him. His gaze falls back on Eric above him and he tugs desperately at the fabric covering him, wanting it off. Eric quickly strips off the satin outfit, swallowing Sangyeon’s noises with desperate kisses. 

“Hyung,” Eric sighs, hands moving to grip at Sangyeon’s hips. “Want you-“

“You can have me,” Sangyeon whispers, eyes creasing up with a smile. He wants everything with them and he’s excited to have it all. Eric sits up above him, settling between his spread legs again and running his hands over his inner thighs. 

Kevin captures his attention again when he moves, settling himself in Sangyeon’s lap. He can feel Eric moving out of his sight, fingers tucking back into his hole, wet with lube. Kevin kisses him sloppily, rolling his hips against Sangyeon’s in desperate little motions. “Want you,” Kevin mumbles against his lips, leaving Sangyeon shivering from the over-abundant stimulation. 

The cock ring is an ever-present reminder that he’s on edge, especially as Eric shuffles forward between his legs and leaves open mouthed kisses along Kevin’s shoulder blades. He can just barely see the youngest behind Kevin perched on his lap, can just barely feel the way Eric’s cock smears precum on his thigh as he moves in close. 

He’s left wanting everything, his hands moving over Kevin’s waist and hips. 

Sangyeon gasps out as Eric fits the head of his cock against his loosened hole, the press in slow and smooth. He watches the way Eric tucks his head into Kevin’s neck, breathing heavily and whining lowly at the feeling. 

“Does it feel good, Yeonie?” Kevin grins, watching every little flicker of emotion crossing Sangyeon’s face. He’s moaning out as Eric fills him up, at the way he’s stretching around him. His fingers grip at Kevin’s thighs, digging into the skin as Eric’s hip press flush against his ass. 

“Feels so good, _fuck_ ,” Sangyeon groans, pushing his hips up against Kevin. “Eric, baby, _please_ \- want you to move.” 

Eric’s hands can’t seem to be still, roaming over Sangyeon and Kevin in equal amounts as he slowly rolls his hips forward. He’s not used to being in this position, with Eric slowly thrusting into him and hands pressing all the love in the world into his skin, but it feels like perfection. Eric feels amazing inside of him, filling him up completely and leaving him breathless, each thrust punching out little moans and noises. 

Kevin grins above him, that dangerous glint in his eyes from the start back with a vengeance. “Sangyeonie,” he calls sweetly, rocking his ass down against the still straining line of his cock. “How are you feeling, baby?”

He can barely speak, stuttering out his answer, that he feels _good_. He’s overwhelmed in the best way, and he’s so thankful for his partners. That thought is left behind quickly as Eric’s thrusting picks up speed, as Kevin moves above him. 

“Eric feels good inside of you, right?” Kevin teases, feeling the way Sangyeon’s cock jerks under his weight. Eric’s hips stutter at Kevin’s words, pressing against Sangyeon’s prostate with each pass. 

He wants to cum so badly, the ring around him keeping him from falling over the edge. “Hyung,” Eric whines out, gripping tight on Sangyeon’s thighs. “You’re so good-“

Eric’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm as he gets close, burying his head back in the crook of Kevin’s neck. “Need to cum, can I? Please, ‘m so close,” Eric moans, holding back as best as he can. Sangyeon loves knowing he’s made Eric feel this good, that he’s the reason Eric is so on edge, thrusts sloppy and uncoordinated in his desperation. 

He loves knowing that even though Eric is pressed deep inside of him, he still needs someone else to have control. He still needs Sangyeon’s permission. 

“You can cum, baby, you did so well,” Sangyeon moans, Eric’s hips stuttering for barely a moment longer before he’s filling him up. In the plethora of new experiences, the feeling of cum leaking out of him as Eric pulls out is definitely a new favorite. 

Kevin draws his attention with a precise roll of his hips, leaning back until Sangyeon’s legs flatten on the bed. “You were so good, took it so well,” Kevin praises, fitting his hands over Sangyeon’s chest. “My turn now?” 

The question is asked with faux innocence, Kevin’s head cocked to the side sweetly and eyes shining in the dim lighting of the room. All he wants now is for Kevin to do what he wants, to fall over the edge with him as Eric watches with heavy eyes. 

Kevin’s eyes turn almost feral at Sangyeon’s nod, at the way his hips push up for stimulation. “I’m gonna take this off now,” Kevin grins, motioning towards the ring still wrapped securely around the base of his cock. “But you can’t cum until I say, okay?” 

His brain short circuits at that, memories of Kevin teasing him for hours running through his mind at warp speed. Kevin must recognize the far away look in his eyes, because he’s quick to reassure him. “I won’t make you wait long, I promise.”

With that, Sangyeon nods, and Kevin quickly works the ring off. It’s easy enough then, for Kevin to pull his little panties just to the side, line up over Sangyeon’s aching cock and drop himself down in one swift motion. 

He cries out at the heat around him, the excess lube dripping from Kevin making him feel so, _so_ wet and messy. His hands fit in a death grip on Kevin’s narrow hips, squeezing tightly as the pretty boy above him rolls his hips in sinful little circles. 

“Feel so good, Yeonie,” Kevin murmurs, setting a decent pace from the start. He’s practically using Sangyeon for his own pleasure, although he eases it with the way his fingers pinch at his nipples. “You’ve been so good for us tonight,” Kevin continues, voice breaking off in a high pitched moan as Sangyeon’s cock brushes against his prostate just right. “Did we make you feel good? Did we take care of you?” 

Sangyeon can’t do much more than moan as Kevin picks up the pace, his thighs straining from where he’s riding Sangyeon like his life depends on it. He doesn’t want to stop himself when his hips jerk up of their own accord, right as Kevin was dropping down- and the sound the younger makes as it happens is entirely worth it. 

Eric is watching intently by his side as Kevin bounces on his cock, humming in contentment as Sangyeon turns his face towards him. “Kiss,” is all Sangyeon can manage, tugging Eric towards him with weak hands. The youngest obliged him happily, leaving chaste little kisses on his lips as Sangyeon gasps out little puffs of air. 

“Love you,” he whispers against Eric’s lips. _Love you_ is what he says to Kevin in a deliberate squeeze on his hips. He knows Kevin understands when he feels his hands squeeze over his own body in response, when his hips move with more determination. 

“Close,” is the only thing Kevin whispers, encouraging the way Sangyeon starts fucking up into him with each little bounce. “Come on, baby, want you to finish,” Kevin moans, clenching hard around him as his cock spills pathetically over his ruined lingerie. Sangyeon falls over the edge a moment later, thighs shaking as he fills Kevin to the brim. 

He’s exhausted and sated, but most importantly, he’s happy. He tugs Eric in closer, uncaring about the mess between them and just takes in Eric’s easy smile, takes in Kevin’s teasing little movements before he pulls off and lets Sangyeon’s softening cock slip out. It’s easily the best night he’s had in ages, mind-blowing sex aside. He feels connected to his partners in a completely new and different way, and it’s all he can do to be close. 

Eventually, Eric whispers against his lips about a bath, and it bubbles a laugh out of Sangyeon. “I thought when I got home tonight I was going to have a one man pity party in the bath,” he explains, grinning lazily at Kevin. “But this was... it was so much better. It _is_ so much better.” 

“We just missed you, a lot, and we wanted to give you something special,” Kevin sighs, threading his fingers with Sangyeon’s. “You give us everything, so we wanted to return the favor.”

Kevin’s words have him quickly blinking back tears, and he turns his head into the hand cupping his cheek. He’s not even sure at this point whose hand belongs to who, but it doesn’t matter. He feels the comfort in the touch, in the love shared between them, and really- who could have asked for a better late night ending to a Valentine’s Day. 

“I love you,” Sangyeon mumbles wetly, pressing his lips in a soft kiss against the palm against his skin. Two sweet voices echo him, even as Eric heads to the bathroom to draw up a full tub. Kevin just lays there with him, runs his fingers through Sangyeon’s hair as he hums a soft tune. 

“Thank you,” Sangyeon whispers into the silence, knowing Kevin understands. They always know when Sangyeon needs something like this, a break from reality. 

Kevin doesn’t say anything back, not even when the three of them drop into the larger soaker tub Sangyeon had installed for moments like these. He finds his mind wandering, thoughts lost in the idea of having moments like this every day. He finds the more the thinks about it, all of his previous worries and anxieties about sharing his living space all seem so trivial, when all the really wants are Kevin and Eric in his arms late at night. 

He wants to come home to the two of them curled up on his couch, or to Eric making brownies at three in the morning because he couldn’t sleep. He wants to stumble into the apartment in the too-early mornings after his run to see Kevin brewing a pot of coffee, sitting on the kitchen counter like a human doll. 

Eric must notice his mind wandering, because his arms curl tightly around Sangyeon and his lips move against his ear as he speaks up. “What’s on your mind, hyung?” 

Kevin leans forward, eyes sparkling with love and just a hint of concern at Sangyeon’s half-lost expression. He gets like this when he’s lost in his own little world, so they aren’t too worried. 

“Just...” Sangyeon huffs, shaking his head to try and clear his mind. “What if I said I wanted you both to live here?” 

He can feel Eric’s smile pressed against his back, and he has the pleasure of seeing Kevin’s first hand. He knows now that any of his fears truly were unwarranted, and it’s cemented shortly after Kevin and Eric make eye contact over his shoulder. 

“When can we sign the lease?” 


End file.
